In the prior art, a plug device, in particular, a plug device with three pins generally has a large volume, resulting in inconvenient store and carry, and the plugs are easy to damage. A foldable plug device is present in the prior art. However, due to its complicated structure, it is hard to unfold and is hard to generalize in the market.
Therefore, the plug device in the prior art presents room for improvement and development.